The Little Merman Roxas
by Winged Hawkie
Summary: Roxas in the role of the Little Merman.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story is not totally mine, because I already saw one very similar one on the internet.

The Little Mermaid is one of my favorite Disney movies, so I decided to write it in my kh version. You're probably asking yourself why it isn't Sora - The Little Merman. That's because, in the movie everybody talk about how beautiful voice Ariel haves. Then I remembered that Roxas is voiced by Jesse McCartney, very cool singer. So, I decided to put him as the Little Merman. Most of the text is used directly from the original movie.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: **

The seagulls are peacefully flying above the sea, when ship appears along with some dolphins. On it are sailors, setting the ship and catching fishes while they are singing about the sea. The girl with blond hair is sitting on the fence and drawing in her sketchbook.

Princess Namine: _Isn't that great, Red? _*looks to her dog*_A beautiful ocean, salty air and the wind blowing in your face. A perfect day, don't you think Axel?_

Princess's personal bodyguard Axel: _Yes my sweetie, delightful… _*he vomits in the sea*

Namine smiles as her red dog barks on the seagulls. All sailors seem happy with the sea.

Sailor: _King Ansem must be in the friendly type mood._

Namine: _King Ansem?_

Another Sailor: _Ruler of the Merpeople, princess. Thought every good sailor know about him_.

Namine: _Merpeople must be so nice. Wish I could meet one someday, so I could draw them!_

Axel gets better.

Axel: _Hmm… Merpeople. Namine, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense._

Sailor: _But it ain't nonsense. It's the truth! I'm telling you. Down in the depths of the ocean they live!_

Namine : _So, they are real! Oh, Red I can't wait to see one. _

She says as she hugs her red dog. Sailors are taking fishes from the net, when one of the fishes escapes back in the ocean. The fish takes a deep breath and is happy that it escaped from the net. Fish swims deeper in the ocean, seeing all other sea creatures. There are jellyfishes, giant whales and suddenly… merpeople!

The whole families are swimming towards one place, a magnificent palace. There are merpeople taking sits. It looks like concert is about to begin. When all came in the concert hall, a small seahorse comes on the stage. He clears his throat.

Seahorse: _His Royal Higness, King Ansem the Wise!_

An older man comes on the carriage, carried by dolphins. He is also carrying a sword shaped like a key. Dolphins are swimming all over the concert hall. While they swim past the chandelier, King's sword starts glowing. He points it straight at chandelier. Chandelier starts glowing in beautiful golden color. Audience starts clapping. They are very impressed by it.

Seahorse: _And_ _presenting the distinguished court composter, Donald Duck!_

A squid like duck comes on the in hall as well, carrying a baton. Before he goes on the stage, King talks with him.

King Ansem_: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Donald._

Donald: _Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!_

King Ansem: _Yes! And especially my little Roxas._

Donald: _Yes, yes. Almost forgot your only son. He haves the most beautiful voice. Hmm?_ *quietly continues to himself* _If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in the while._

Lights turn off. The only light follows Donald on the stage. He raises his baton and orchestra starts playing. Three big seashells appear on the stage. From them, six mermaids come out, singing.

#_Ah, we're the daughters of Ansem, great father who loves us and names us as well: Raquata *_first sings_*Radrina*_second sings_* Rarista*_third sings_* Rattina*_fourth sings_* Radella*_fifth sings_* Ralana*_sixth sings_*_#

While they are singing another closed seashell appears.

#_And there is a youngest and his musical debut, our only brother we do have. We're presenting him to you, to sing a song Donald wrote. His voice is like a bell. He's our brother Rox…#_

But the seashell is empty. King Ansem angrily raises his key sword.

King Ansem: *angrily yells* _Roxas! _

Somewhere in the ocean, a little blond haired merman stares on the ship wrecks.

?: _Roxas, wait for me._

He turns around.

Roxas_: Goofy, hurry up!_

A sea turtle comes.

Goofy: _You know that I can't swim that fast._

But the boy doesn't mind him. He looks around again.

Roxas: *says excited*_There it is_. *shows on a big ship wreck* _Isn't it fantastic?_

Goofy: _Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get outta here._ *tries to swim away*

Roxas: *sighs and pulls him back* _You're not getting cold fins now, are you?_

Goofy: _Who, me? No way. It's just… It, uh… It looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. _*starts coughing*

Roxas: *gives him a weird look and looks through the ship's window* _All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks._ *goes inside the ship*

Goofy: _OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay and…_*realizes one thing* _What? Sharks? Roxas!_ *tries to get through the ship's window, but he's too big* _Roxas, I can't… I mean… Roxas, help!_

Roxas:*smiles and goes to Goofy* _Oh, Goofy._

Goofy: *whispers* _Roxas? Do you really think there might be sharks around here?_

Roxas: _Goofy, don't be such a guppy._ *pulls him out of the window*

Goofy_: I'm not a guppy_.* follows him inside the ship* _This is great. I mean, I really love this…_ *screams when he sees a human skull* _Roxas!_ *swims quickly in Roxas's arms*

Roxas: _Are you OK?_

Goofy: *trembles* _Yeah, sure. No Problem. I'm OK_.

Roxas: *swims deeper in the ship* _Wow, how cool is this!_ *picks a fork* _Isn't that the coolest thing you ever saw? _

Goofy: _Yeah! But, what is it?_

Roxas: *puts fork in the bag* _I don't know, but I bet Sora will._

Something pasts through.

Goofy: _What was that? Did you hear something?_

Roxas: *picks a pipe*_ I wonder what this one is._

Goofy: *says scared* _Roxas?_

Roxas: _Goofy, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen._

In that moment giant shark comes in the ship.

Goofy: _Shark!_ *panicking over the ship* _Shark! We're gonna die!_

Goofy runs in Roxas's arms, this time completely scared. Shark tries to bite Roxas's tail, but he dodges in time. They both swim quickly, deeper in the ship. While they're fleeing away, Roxas loses the bag. He quickly swims back to get it, just before sharks bites it. After that, they both flee to the nearest ship's window.

Goofy: _Oh, no!_* stuck in the window*

Roxas pushes him out and gets out of the ship as well. Shark still chases them, until it gets stuck with an anchor.

Goofy: _You big bully!_ *sticks his tongue at shark*

Shark tries to bite him. Goofy becomes very scared because of it.

Roxas: _Goofy, you really are a guppy_.*swims on the surface*

Goofy: _I'm not._*follows him*

Somewhere on surface, there is a seagull with brown, spiky feathers. He's looking through the spyglass.

Roxas: *shouts* _Sora!_

Sora: *throws his spyglass in the air and turns it wrong* _Whoa!_ * sees Roxas and Goofy through the spyglass pretty far away* _Merman off the port bow!_ *says loudly* _How, you doin' kid?_ *removes spyglass and sees Roxas and Goofy right in front of him* _Whoa, what a swim._

Roxas: _Sora, look what we found._*shows on a bag*

Sora: _Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see._ * picks a fork* _Oh! Oh! Look at this. Wow. This is special. This is very, very unusual._

Roxas: _What? What is it?_

Sora: _It's a dinglehopper. Human use these little babies… to straighten their hair out._

Roxas: _Really?_*tries to straight his hair with a fork*

Goofy: _What about that one?_ *shows on pipe*

Sora: _Ah! This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snartblatt._

Goofy: *says excited* _Wow!_

Roxas: *still tries to straight his hair, hair only becomes more ruffled* _What are humans doing with it?_

Sora: _Well, if humans get bored, they use this to make a fine music. Allow me! _*blows in pipe, only to makes a noise*

Roxas: *realizes something* _Music! The concert! My dad's gonna kill me!_ *quickly takes a fork and a pipe and swims in the ocean*

Goofy: _The concert was today?_ *follows him*

Roxas_: I'm sorry! I've gotta go! Thank you, Sora!_

Sora: _Any time, kiddo!_

Roxas swims along with goofy towards the home. But they aren't unaware that they're watched by to evil looking eels. Someone else is watching them as well, with the help of magic and eels.

?: _Yes, hurry home, dear Prince. We wouldn't want to miss old Daddy's celebration, now, would we? Ha, what celebration. I used to have them to, when I lived in palace. _

Light shines on the person who is talking. It's an octopus like creature.

?: _And now look at me. Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate._

Goes towards the glowing cauldron, where picture with swimming Roxas and Goofy is.

?: _Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough._ *looks at picture* Xaldin! Xigbar! *eels hear its voice*_ I want you to keep an extra close watch on this little boy of his. He may be the key to Ansem's undoing. _*wickedly smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Roxas comes home. Outside the throne room Donald is waiting for him.

Donald: _You're in big trouble kid!_

Roxas:* sighs_* I know…_ *gives a bag to Goofy, whispers*_ Meet me outside_.

Donald takes him to the throne room, where Ansem is sitting.

Ansem: *angrily looks at Roxas's ruffled hair* _What the hell happened to your hair?_

Roxas: _It's just a dinglehop… eh, never mind._

Ansem: _Anyway, I just don't what I'm going to with you, young man._

Roxas: _Dad, I'm sorry. I just forgot._

Ansem: _As a result of your careless behavior…_

Donald:*appears alongside King, speaks angrily_* Careless and reckless behavior!_

Ansem: _…the entire celebration was, uh…_

Donald: *continues* _Well, it was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed!_*sadly looks up*_This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. _*angrily looks at Roxas* _Now, thanks to you, I am the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!_

Goofy: *angrily swims in the throne room* _But it wasn't his fault… we were chased by this shark and then we were safe. And then this seagull came, and it was, "This is this…"_

Ansem: *give him a weird look* _Seagull?_ *Goofy covers his mouth* _What? Oh!_ *Goofy quickly hides behind the Roxas, who gives him a weird look* _You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?_

Roxas: _Nothing happened…_

Ansem: _How many times must we go through this, Roxas?_ *puts hand on his head* _You could have seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!_

Roxas: *angrily says* _They're not barbarians!_

Ansem: _They are dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by a fish-eater's hook?_

Roxas: _Quit treading me like a kid! I'm 15 years old. And if you didn't noticed I'm a boy, not a stupid girl who's all my sisters are! I can take care of myself._

Ansem: _You should imitate them! They always obey all my rules and never mind with a human's world. Even though you're not a girl, you're still my son. And as long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!_

Roxas: _If you would just listen…_

Ansem: _Not another word! And I am never… never to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?_

Roxas sadly leaves the throne room along with Goofy.

Donald: _Hmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you._

Ansem: _Do you think I was too hard on him?_

Donald: _Definitely not. Why, if Roxas was my son, I'd show him who was boss. No, sir. I'd keep him under tight control._

Ansem: *thinks* _You're right, Donald._

Donald: _Of course._

Ansem: _Roxas needs constant supervision._ *Donald nods* _Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble. All the time._ *shows on Donald* _And you are just the squid to do it._

Donald: _Who me?_ *surprisingly leaves the throne room* _How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager._*sees Goofy bringing a bag to Roxas* _Hmm? What is that kid up to?_ *follows Roxas and Goofy*

Roxas, carrying a bag swims through the ocean along with Goofy. Donald is still following them, until they reach a cave closed with a stone. Roxas removes the stone and Goofy goes in. Merman checks if anyone is around and goes in cave as well. Donald quickly swims towards the cave and goes in just before it gets closed. One of his tentacles gets stuck, but it quickly get is from the stone.

Donald:*surprisingly looks around the cave* _Huh?_

In the cave were all kinds of human's stuff, all over. In the middle of it Roxas sits, talking with Goofy.

Goofy:*sadly looks at him* _Roxas, are you OK?_

Roxas:*sights* _If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. He can't see the human things that are cool and interesting._*sings with his beautiful voice* (imagine how would Jesse McCartney sing Part of That World)

#_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't ya think my collection's complete?_#

*puts fork on the candlestick*

#_Wouldn't ya think I'm the boy? The boy who has everything_.#

*looks around the cave*

#_Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one caver hold? Looking around her you'd think. Sure, he's got everything._#

*swims towards the pendants*

#_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore_.#

*takes a box and shows it to Goofy*

#_You want thingamabobs? I got 20!_#

*sadly puts is back down*

#_But_ _who cares. No big deal. I want moo-oo-ore. I wanna be where the people are._#

*goes to the music box*

# _I wanna see. Wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those… What do ya call 'em?_"

*goofy shows his last two fins*

#_Oh yeah, feet._#

*starts swimming around*

#_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'._#

*starts dancing with Goofy*

#_Strollin' along down a… What's that word again? Stree-eet._#

*swims towards the surface*

#_Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free. Wish I could be part of that woo-oo-orld._#

*sadly looks up*

Donald comes toward him, but he stumbles at some of the things.

Roxas: *surprisingly* _Donald?_

Donald:*says angrily* _Roxas, what are you… How could you… What is all this?_

Roxas: _It's, uh… It's just my collection._

Donald: *says sweetly* _Oh, I see. Your collection, hmm._ *says angrily* _If your father knew about this place… _

Goofy: *quickly swims toward Donald* _You're not gonna tell him, are you?_

Roxas: _Oh, come on Donald. If he'd saw my cave, he'd destroy it in a minute. He would never understand. _

Donald: _Roxas, you're under a lot pressure down her. I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink._

But Roxas sees a giant shadow pasting through.

Roxas: _What do you suppose…_

Donald: Roxas?

He leaves the cave, swimming towards the surface to see what that giant shadow is.

Donald: _Roxas! You came back there!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Roxas comes on the surface to see that the shadow was from the ship. The sky is already dark, but is lightened by firework.

Roxas:*excited by firework* _Wow!_

Goofy and Donald comes on the surface as well.

Donald: _Roxas, what are you… _*sees firework, scared* _Jumpin' jellyfish!_

Roxas goes closer to the ship, Goofy follows.

Donald: *shouts* _Roxas? Roxas! You come back there!_

Merman climbs on ship and looks around it. There are sailor all over the ship, dancing and playing on instruments. There is also a red dog happily barking around. Suddenly he smells something. Dog smells until he comes to the Roxas's hiding place. Roxas quickly hides. When he wants to check if the coast is clear that dog appears again, licking Roxas's face.

Roxas: *quietly says* _Yuck!_

?: _Come here Red! Good boy. _

Merman watches the dog. Dog goes back on the ship to the girl with a sketchbook. Roxas looks on her with a detail. She had a beautiful long blond hair and those sparkling blue eyes. He couldn't stop watching her.

Princess Namine:*stroking the dog* _Good doggy!_ *tries to show her a merman_* What is it? Did you find something?_*goes to the fence and looks, Roxas quickly hides* _What did you wanted me to show, Red? There's nothing there. _* goes back on the ship*

Roxas: *watches her again*

?: *says loudly* _Hey there, kiddo! Quite a show, eh?_

Roxas: _Sora, be quiet. They'll hear you._

Sora: *says quietly* _Ooh, I got ya. I got ya. We're bein' intrepidaceous._ *says loudly* _We're out to discover!_

Roxas:*quickly holds Sora's beak* _Will you just be quiet? They'll see me._

Sora: _Then get off the ship if you don't wanna be spotted._

Roxas: _But, I've never seen a human this close before_.*looks on the Namine who is playing with a dog* _This one is so beautiful, isn't she?_

Sora:*looks on the dog* _I don't know. She looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me._

Roxas: *smiles* _Not that one._ *shows on the princess* _The girl, not a dog._

Suddenly princess's bodyguard comes.

Axel: _Silence, silence. It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Princess Namine with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present._ *shows on big package*

Namine: _Oh, Axel, you shouldn't have._

Axel: _I know. Happy birthday, Namine._

One of the sailors opens the package. In it is a beautiful statue of Namine.

Namine:*excited* _It looks just like me. So beautiful! Thank you Axel._ *hugs him*

Axel: _Glide you like it! I commissioned it myself._

Namine: _Really?_

Axel: _Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present._

Namine: _Oh, come on Axel. Don't start. You're just mad because I didn't fall in love with that stupid prince. They're all the same! None of them likes the sea and exploring like I do. _

Axel: _Oh, my! But, Namine, it isn't just me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happy settled with the right boy. _

Namine: *looks towards the sea* _Oh, he's out there somewhere. I just… I just haven't found him yet. _

Roxas happily looks at her.

Axel: _Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough._

Namine: _Believe me, Axel, when I find him, I'll know. He will come to me… in a speed of lighting. _

Suddenly storm starts making itself.

Sailor: *shouts* _Hurricane a-comin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!_

Axel: _Go to your cabin! Fast!_

Namine: *says loudly* _Quit treading me like a girl! I'll stay her and help!_

Axel: _Ok, just be careful._

Namine: _I will, don't worry._

Sailor: *shouts* _Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!_

Namine along with the sailors starts setting a ship for a storm. It starts raining, blowing and ship starts shaking.

Sora: *holds on the rope and tries not to be blown away* _Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here! _*wind blows him away* _Yo! Roxas!_

The big waves start lapping against the ship. Sailors are hardly controlling the ship. Roxas holds on the rope, but he falls back in the sea. He comes on the surface, watching ship again. Suddenly a lightning strikes into the sails and casts a fire. And that's not all. Ship also hits the sea reef. Everyone jumps off the ship, directly into the sea. Fortunately one of the sailors brings a lifeboat and everyone goes in. Suddenly barking is heard. Namine looks towards the ship and realizes that her dog is still on the ship, stuck under the pieces of wood.

Namine: _Red!_ *jumps in the sea and swims towards the ship* _Hold down, I'm comin'!_

Axel: _Princess! Come back!_

Namine: *shouts* _Not until Red is safe!_*climbs on the ship and goes to Red* _Don't worry, I'll help you. _*takes pieces of wood off the dog* _Come on boy! Let's go!_ *runs along with a Red to the fence* _Jump into the lifeboat, Red! You can do it!_

Dog jumps in the lifeboat. Namine tries to jump to, but her leg is stuck.

Axel: _Namine!_

Suddenly an explosion destroys a ship. Sailors and Axel are watching it with horror. Roxas sees it to and quickly starts looking for a Namine. He finds her, slowly sinking in the sea. Merman takes her in his arms and carries her towards the seashore. It's already a day when he gently puts her on seashore. Sora flies here too.

Roxas:*frightened* _Is she… dead?_

Sora: _It's hard to say._

Sadly looks at princess again and realizes one thing.

Roxas:*happily*_ Look! She's breathing._*sights*_ She's so beautiful._ *starts singing again*

#_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?_#

Goofy and Donald come on the seashore as well. Donald watches open mouthed.

#_Where would we walk. Where would we run._#

Sora closes Donald's mouth.

_#If we could stay all day in the sun?#_

Namine opens her eyes a bit, to see a foggy picture of Roxas.

_#Just you and me and I could be. Part of your woo-oo-orld.#_

Suddenly he hears barking. That dog, Red is running towards him along with Axel. Roxas quickly returns in the sea.

Axel:_ Namine? Namine! Oh, you're alright my dear. _

Namine: *looks towards the sea* _A boy… rescued me. He… He was singing. He had the most beautiful voice. _

Axel: _Ah, Namine, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater._

Namine: _But, it's true! He was really here!_

Axel: _Sure, sure. Let's go back in the palace._*helps her walk towards the castle*

Roxas is still watching them, behind the rock.

Donald: _We just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him. I will stay in one piece_.

But Roxas, doesn't listen to him. He only continues singing.

_#I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right noo-oo-w.#_

Sun shines through the clouds.

_#Watch and you'll see-ee. Someday I'll be-ee-e. Part of your…#_

Wave hits the rock, which Roxas is on.

_#Woo-oo-orld!#_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

While Roxas is singing those two eels appear, watching him. With the help of eels someone else sees him as well.

?: _Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy._ *laughs* _That kid is in love with a human. And not just any human. A princess! _*laughs even more that before_* His daddy will love that. King Ansem's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden._ *looks towards the plant like creatures and laughs again*

Roxas returns to the palace along with Donald and Goofy. He quickly goes into his room and tries to do something with his hair. Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

Roxas: *says nicely*_Who is it?_

Rattina: *comes inside*_Eh, it's me Rattina, your sis. I know that you really like that book of yours, but do you mind if I borrow it?_

Roxas: *dancingly swims to his bed, takes a book and gives it to his sister* _Here it is, hope you'll enjoy._ *swims back to the mirror, fixing his hair again*

Rattina: _Eh, bro? Are you OK?_

Roxas: *looks with dreamy eyes*_Yeah, why I shouldn't be?_

Rattina: *confusedly leaves Roxas's room and goes to the room that she and all her sisters share*

Inside all sisters are talking. One of them spots her.

Ralana: _So, did you get that book or you needed to fight for it?_

Radrina: _Why you look so confused? Did he shout on you?_

Rattina: _It's not that big deal… but I think something is wrong with Roxas._

All sisters (except Rattina): *suprisigly* _What's wrong with him?_ *worried* _Is he sick?_ *more worried* _Did he hurt himself?_ *angrily* _Did he made a mess again?_

Rattina: *loudly* _Calm down!_ *sisters stop talking*_Nothing like that happened! It's just… that he… Do you remember when I wanted to borrow that book of his? _

Radela: _When he shouted at you, by saying "None is touching my things, except me!" and didn't come out of his room for like two days?_

Rattina: _Yeah, but this time, when I to asked him the same thing, he just gave it to me, saying "Hope, you'll enjoy."_

All sisters (except Rattina): *even more surprisingly*

Rattina: _But, that's not all._

Rarista: _What can it be weirder than that?_

Raquata: _He swims around with dreamy eyes!_*laughs*

Rattina: _Exactly! And he was fixing his hair all the time!_

Radella: _You're kiddin'!_

Rattina: _Go see for yourself if you don't believe me._

Radrina:*smiles* _Ok, we'll all gonna see our little brother._

Sisters swim towards the Roxas's room. Rattina prepares to open it. She opens it, but the room is empty.

Radella: *looking around*_Where the hell did he go? _

Ralana: *looks through the window* _There it is! On the…_ *laughs* _You not gonna believe me what is he doing!_

All sisters (except Ralana): _What?_

Ralana: *nearly dies laughing* _He's picking flowers!_

All sisters: *look through the window*

There is Roxas, dancingly swimming from one flower to another and murmuring a nice song. From time to time he picks a flower.

Rarista: _I haven't seen him so cheerful since his birthday._

Suddenly Roxas swims back in the palace.

Rattina: _Ok, I'd like to ask him so questions._

Radrina: _No don't do that sis. Isn't it obvious?_

Rattina: _What?_

Raquata: _He's in love!_

All sisters start laughing, when Roxas comes in the palace. He swims dancingly again, putting flowers in each sister's hair. He keeps the last flower for himself and swims away.

Radella: _Oh, he's got it bad._

Ansem: *comes* _What? What has he got?_

Raquata: _Too bad that I'm his sister…_

Ansem: *confusedly* _Hey, what has he got?_

Ralada: _Oh, daddy. Roxas is in love! Wonder who is the lucky mermaid?_

Ansem: _Roxas? In love?_

Somewhere in the ocean Donald swims up in down, thinking.

Donald: _OK. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long._

Roxas:*sitting on the rock tearing the flower_* She loves me. _*smiles* _She loves me not._*frowns sullenly, and takes the last piece of flower* _She loves me!_ *happily* _I knew it!_

Donald: _Roxas, stop talking crazy!_

Roxas: _I gotta see her again… tonight. I'll pick some flowers to her, she'll definitely love it. And then we can finally talk for real!_

Donald: _Don't you even think about it! You will stay right here where you belong!_

Roxas: _Oh come on. I won't do anything stupid!_

Donald: _Listen to me! Human world world… It's a mess._ *starts singing Under the Sea along with other sea cratures*

While he sings with a weird voice, Donald comes and whispers something on Roxas's ear. Roxas nods and leaves along with Goofy. When Donald finishes his song, he sees that Roxas is gone. Suddenly a seahorse comes.

Seahorse: _Donald, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king._

Donald: *frightened* _The sea king?_

Seahorse: _He wants to see you right away. Something about Roxas._

Donald:*even more frightened* _He knows!_

**Chapter Five:**

King Ansem sits on his throne, thinking about Roxas.

Ansem: *thinking* _Oh, who could the lucky mermid be?_*sees Donald* _Come in, Donald._

Donald: *says to himself* _I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm._*goes to the king* *says with squeaky voice* _Yes?_ *he quickly clears his throat* _Yes, Your Majesty?_

Ansem: _Donald, I'm concerned about Roxas. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?_

Donald: _Oh! Uh, peculiar?_

Ansem: You _know, mooning about. Daydreaming, being nicer, picking flowers, singing to himself._ *looks at Donald* _You haven't noticed, hmm?_

Donald: _Oh, well, I…_

Ansem: _Donald?_

Donald: _Hmm?_ *looks at the king*

Ansem: *gives him a weird look* _I know you've been keeping something from me._

Donald: *acts like he doesn't know a thing about it* _Keeping something?_

Ansem: _About Roxas?_

Donald: *shaking* _Roxas?_

Ansem: *goes closer to him, pointing his sword like key into a Donald* _In love, hmm?_

Donald: *panicking* _I tried to stop him, sir! He wouldn't listen! I told him to stay away from humans! They're bad! They are trouble!_

Ansem: *confusedly* _Humans?_ *angrily*_What about humans? _

Donald: *realizes that he just tell something that he shouldn't * _Humans?_ *slowly moving away* _Who said anything about humans?_ *gets picked by king*

Somewhere in the ocean, Goofy is leading Roxas to their cave.

Roxas: _Goofy, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? _

Goofy: _You'll see. It's a surprise._

Roxas enters the cave and sees a statue of Namine, right in the middle of it.

Roxas: *happily* _Oh, Goofy._ *hugs Goofy* _Goofy, you're the best!_ *goes to the statue* _It look just like her. It even has her eyes. _*starts talking with a statue* _Why, Namine, run away with you?_ *imitates Namine's voice_* Oh, this is all so… so sudden._ *starts happily dancing around, until he spots someone else in the cave, he becomes scared* _Dad?_

Donald is peeping, behind the king and Goofy quickly hides.

Ansem: *angrily* _I consider myself a reasonable merman._ *comes closer to Roxas* _I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed. _

Roxas:*scared* _But, dad, I…_

Ansem: *before Roxas could finish* _Is it true you rescued a human from drowing? _

Roxas:*tries to say* _I had to…_

Ansem: _Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden_.*says loudly when he sees that Roxas is looking down* _Roxas, you know that! Everyone know that._

Roxas: *angrily* _But, she would have died!_

Ansem:*shouts* _One less human to worry about._

Roxas: *angrily* _You don't even know her! She isn't dangerous and she loves the sea. _

Ansem:_ Know_ _her? I don't have to know her! They're all the same._ *shouts* _Spineless, savage, harpooning fish – eaters incapable of any feeling… _

Roxas: *shouts as he never did in his live* _Dad, I love her!_ *quickly hides behind the statue*

Ansem: *surprised* _No!_ *even more angrily * _Have you lost your senses completely? She's a human. You're a merman. _

Roxas: *in tears* _I don't care._

Ansem: _So help me, Roxas, I am going to get through to you. _*his key sword starts glowing*_ And if this is the only way, so be it!_

He starts destroying all human stuff Roxas and Goofy collected for so long. Roxas watches in horror, until everything is destroy except Namine's statue.

Roxas: *he tries to protect the statue with himself* _Please dad, don't do this._

Ansem: _Step aside, Roxas!_ *merman shakes with his head* _Step aside, I say!_

King loses his temper and sets a blast on the statue. Roxas dodges in time, but his shoulder is wounded. The blast completely destroys the statue, leaving only some pieces. When Ansem realizes that he just harmed his son, he tries to find words to say.

Ansem: _Roxas, I…_

Roxas: *grabs the piece of the statue and leaves in tears* _Just go away!_ *shouts* _I hate you._ *swims away*

Ansem: *tries to follow Roxas, but Donald stops him*

Donald: _I think you said enough. He needs some time alone, then I'll try to speak with him. _

Ansem: *thinks* _Right then, I'll return to the Palace. Report me back as soon as you talk to him._ *swims towards the palace*

Donald: _Hope, he'll listen to me. After all if I wouldn't be so stupid, things might turn differently._ *starts looking for Roxas*

Meanwhile Roxas sits on rock, looking on the piece of Namine's face. Every time when he looks in her eyes, a teardrop slides down to his cheek. Goofy who followed him here, tries to cheer him up.

Goofy: _Don't worry… we'll find… other human stuff for our collection. _

Roxas: *sadly* _It's not just about that. Dad… he… he hates humans so much, even though they're not so dangerous. And he almost killed me, when he wanted to destroy the thing, made by them. I don't understand him at all._ *hides his head behind his arms*

Goofy: _How's your shoulder by the way?_ *looks on it*

Roxas: _I don't know… it hurts a bit, but only if I move it._

Suddenly something wraps thigh around Roxas's arm. Goofy tries to help, but the other thing knock him down.

Roxas: *scared* _Goofy!_

The thing that attacked Goofy, wraps around Roxas's other arm and moves it roughly. Roxas feels pain in his shoulder. Now he realizes that he was attacked by two evil looking eels.

Xigbar: _Try not to struggle kiddo or we will break that arm of yours. _*pulls him somewhere along with the other eel*

Roxas: _Where are you taking me? And what did you do to my friend?_

Xaldin: _You'll see. It's for your own good._

Roxas: _But, if you'll just let me go…_

Xigbar: _Not a chance. After all don't you have something you want to do, huh?_

Roxas:*sighs, when two eels are pulling him into a darker part of the ocean*

Eels bring him to the scary looking cave. Roxas looks on the ground, but quickly looks up when he sees a bunch of plant like creatures on it. Eels pull him to the room where a large cauldron is. Suddenly an octopus like person comes in the room.

?: _So you'll finally showed up._

The light shines on person and reveals his long white hair.

Roxas:*shouts* _The Sea Sorcerer Riku? _

Sorcerer: The _one and only yeah. So, I heard you got a problem kid. How can I help you?_

Roxas: _You can help me?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

King Ansem sits on his throne, thinking about Roxas.

Ansem: *thinking* _Oh, who could the lucky mermid be?_*sees Donald* _Come in, Donald._

Donald: *says to himself* _I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm._*goes to the king* *says with squeaky voice* _Yes?_ *he quickly clears his throat* _Yes, Your Majesty?_

Ansem: _Donald, I'm concerned about Roxas. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?_

Donald: _Oh! Uh, peculiar?_

Ansem: You _know, mooning about. Daydreaming, being nicer, picking flowers, singing to himself._ *looks at Donald* _You haven't noticed, hmm?_

Donald: _Oh, well, I…_

Ansem: _Donald?_

Donald: _Hmm?_ *looks at the king*

Ansem: *gives him a weird look* _I know you've been keeping something from me._

Donald: *acts like he doesn't know a thing about it* _Keeping something?_

Ansem: _About Roxas?_

Donald: *shaking* _Roxas?_

Ansem: *goes closer to him, pointing his sword like key into a Donald* _In love, hmm?_

Donald: *panicking* _I tried to stop him, sir! He wouldn't listen! I told him to stay away from humans! They're bad! They are trouble!_

Ansem: *confusedly* _Humans?_ *angrily*_What about humans? _

Donald: *realizes that he just tell something that he shouldn't * _Humans?_ *slowly moving away* _Who said anything about humans?_ *gets picked by king*

Somewhere in the ocean, Goofy is leading Roxas to their cave.

Roxas: _Goofy, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? _

Goofy: _You'll see. It's a surprise._

Roxas enters the cave and sees a statue of Namine, right in the middle of it.

Roxas: *happily* _Oh, Goofy._ *hugs Goofy* _Goofy, you're the best!_ *goes to the statue* _It look just like her. It even has her eyes. _*starts talking with a statue* _Why, Namine, run away with you?_ *imitates Namine's voice_* Oh, this is all so… so sudden._ *starts happily dancing around, until he spots someone else in the cave, he becomes scared* _Dad?_

Donald is peeping, behind the king and Goofy quickly hides.

Ansem: *angrily* _I consider myself a reasonable merman._ *comes closer to Roxas* _I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed. _

Roxas:*scared* _But, dad, I…_

Ansem: *before Roxas could finish* _Is it true you rescued a human from drowing? _

Roxas:*tries to say* _I had to…_

Ansem: _Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden_.*says loudly when he sees that Roxas is looking down* _Roxas, you know that! Everyone know that._

Roxas: *angrily* _But, she would have died!_

Ansem:*shouts* _One less human to worry about._

Roxas: *angrily* _You don't even know her! She isn't dangerous and she loves the sea. _

Ansem:_ Know_ _her? I don't have to know her! They're all the same._ *shouts* _Spineless, savage, harpooning fish – eaters incapable of any feeling… _

Roxas: *shouts as he never did in his live* _Dad, I love her!_ *quickly hides behind the statue*

Ansem: *surprised* _No!_ *even more angrily * _Have you lost your senses completely? She's a human. You're a merman. _

Roxas: *in tears* _I don't care._

Ansem: _So help me, Roxas, I am going to get through to you. _*his key sword starts glowing*_ And if this is the only way, so be it!_

He starts destroying all human stuff Roxas and Goofy collected for so long. Roxas watches in horror, until everything is destroy except Namine's statue.

Roxas: *he tries to protect the statue with himself* _Please dad, don't do this._

Ansem: _Step aside, Roxas!_ *merman shakes with his head* _Step aside, I say!_

King loses his temper and sets a blast on the statue. Roxas dodges in time, but his shoulder is wounded. The blast completely destroys the statue, leaving only some pieces. When Ansem realizes that he just harmed his son, he tries to find words to say.

Ansem: _Roxas, I…_

Roxas: *grabs the piece of the statue and leaves in tears* _Just go away!_ *shouts* _I hate you._ *swims away*

Ansem: *tries to follow Roxas, but Donald stops him*

Donald: _I think you said enough. He needs some time alone, then I'll try to speak with him. _

Ansem: *thinks* _Right then, I'll return to the Palace. Report me back as soon as you talk to him._ *swims towards the palace*

Donald: _Hope, he'll listen to me. After all if I wouldn't be so stupid, things might turn differently._ *starts looking for Roxas*

Meanwhile Roxas sits on rock, looking on the piece of Namine's face. Every time when he looks in her eyes, a teardrop slides down to his cheek. Goofy who followed him here, tries to cheer him up.

Goofy: _Don't worry… we'll find… other human stuff for our collection. _

Roxas: *sadly* _It's not just about that. Dad… he… he hates humans so much, even though they're not so dangerous. And he almost killed me, when he wanted to destroy the thing, made by them. I don't understand him at all._ *hides his head behind his arms*

Goofy: _How's your shoulder by the way?_ *looks on it*

Roxas: _I don't know… it hurts a bit, but only if I move it._

Suddenly something wraps thigh around Roxas's arm. Goofy tries to help, but the other thing knock him down.

Roxas: *scared* _Goofy!_

The thing that attacked Goofy, wraps around Roxas's other arm and moves it roughly. Roxas feels pain in his shoulder. Now he realizes that he was attacked by two evil looking eels.

Xigbar: _Try not to struggle kiddo or we will break that arm of yours. _*pulls him somewhere along with the other eel*

Roxas: _Where are you taking me? And what did you do to my friend?_

Xaldin: _You'll see. It's for your own good._

Roxas: _But, if you'll just let me go…_

Xigbar: _Not a chance. After all don't you have something you want to do, huh?_

Roxas:*sighs, when two eels are pulling him into a darker part of the ocean*

Eels bring him to the scary looking cave. Roxas looks on the ground, but quickly looks up when he sees a bunch of plant like creatures on it. Eels pull him to the room where a large cauldron is. Suddenly an octopus like person comes in the room.

?: _So you'll finally showed up._

The light shines on person and reveals his long white hair.

Roxas:*shouts* _The Sea Sorcerer Riku? _

Sorcerer: The _one and only yeah. So, I heard you got a problem kid. How can I help you?_

Roxas: _You can help me?_


End file.
